


Stiles' Troop

by sa_ki_chan



Series: Stiles's troop [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa_ki_chan/pseuds/sa_ki_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the confusion on everyone’s face, Peter put on that annoying smirk of his and opened his mouth again.</p><p>”I’m here because Stiles sent me.”</p><p>*</p><p>A fiction in which season3 never happened, stiles was kicked out of the pack (for safety reasons. They still like Stiles in their heart), went on a vacation to grandma stilinski’s, and came back magic, in addition with a new pack. Although it’s not really a “pack”, because the only werewolf member is Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles Sent Me

He wasn’t going to make it. 

His best friend’s father was about to get murdered and _he wasn’t going to make it._

 

The sheriff was on the ground with a broken leg, and Ennis was towering over him. His claws gleaming under the full moon, arms pulled back just about to strike. Scott could hear the sheriff's heart beating at an unbelievable rate, and his own heart was beating as fast. He was too far away to stop it from happening and Isaac, nearer to the two, was unconscious on the ground.

He heard Derek and the others entering the clearing but everything was just too late.

 

Ennis struck down.

 

 

Scott cried out,

 

 

but just when Ennis’s claws were about to slash trough the sheriff’s throat, his pendant ― the one gifted by Stiles, only a few days ago ― suddenly flashed and Ennis was shot backwards. His body smashed into a tree with a loud thud and dropped to the ground. 

Before anyone could process what had happened, a large wolf charged into the clearing, quickly morphing into Peter ― who had disappeared few months ago ― and slashed Ennis’s throat in one graceful move. Blood spattered. The body twitched a few times, and went all limp.

He was dead. 

 

Everyone was just standing still, staring at Peter, who had pulled out a handkerchief and was calmly wiping off the blood on his hands, seemingly not concerned about his surroundings at all. No one could utter a word for a while, still not processing what had happened.

There was a moan from Isaac and he slowly sat up, looking around in confusion. That seemed to have snapped Derek out of the daze.

”You’re back.” he said, sounding like he was still a little dazed. “You’re back, and you helped us.”

Peter looked up from his hands and eyed Derek like he said something ridiculous.

”No, Derek. I’m not helping any of you. I have officially left your pack and none of your businesses are my concern.” 

And that was plain confusing. Why the hell did he save the sheriff then?

Seeing the confusion on everyone’s face, Peter put on that annoying smirk of his and opened his mouth again.

 

”I’m here because Stiles sent me.”

 

Everyone’s mouth hang open at that comment, and ― _why the hell were Peter’s eyes glowing silver?_


	2. The Grocery Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s when Isaac’s picking up some tomatoes that he has the sudden feeling of being watched. He looks around and meets the eyes of a tall guy standing by the fruit section. He was tall, blond and …… handsome, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is actually going to be a chapter thing. 
> 
> I think I will keep it a series, though. Because there will be some stuff I won't be able to fit in the main storyline.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, English is actually not my first language, so if there's something wrong, do tell.

Isaac was shopping. At a grocery store. To get ingredients for Spaghetti Bolognese. Because Erica insisted that they should have _Boyd special_. Which was admittedly delicious, but did it have to be today?

He was exhausted. It had been a wild few days. He still had a headache from Ennis’s attack yesterday. 

 

Peter fled right after the comment about stiles sending him, and so did the pack, as the deputies who were patrolling the woods with the sheriff arrived short after. They left Ennis for the sheriff to deal with, who actually seemed to know about werewolves, to everyone’s surprise. No one knew that the sheriff was aware of the existence of the supernatural.  
They’ve seen neither the sheriff nor Peter since the incident. There were too many unanswered questions to be asked, and everyone was tense. Perhaps it was a good thing he was sent out, as it meant that he didn’t have to listen to Derek and Scott’s constant bickering.

 

It’s when Isaac’s picking up some tomatoes that he has the sudden feeling of being watched. He looks around and meets the eyes of a tall guy standing by the fruit section. He was tall, blond and …… handsome, he supposed. They stared at each other for a moment — a second too long to be natural — and the guy goes back to carefully choosing apples. Isaac frowns, but goes back to his own shopping.

The guy’s action reminded him of Stiles. The boy also seemed to have an obsession with picking apples. Apparently there was a right amount of yellow for an apple to be perfect, or something like that. “I like my apples a little sour.” He remembers Stiles saying with a cocky grin.  
He misses Stiles. They actually became quite close before the alpha pack came and the pack drew a line between the humans. Scott spent a lot — and he means _a lot_ — of time with Alison, and Boyd and Erica often seemed to enter their own world after surviving the encounter with the alphas. It was natural for the two to spend more time together. 

They were going to talk about Peter at the meeting today. He didn’t trust the older Hale, and he really hoped what Peter said about Stiles wasn’t the truth — no one was listening to his heart beat at the time.  
It must have been a bluff right? Stiles _was_ the one who had the most doubts about Peter.

 

Isaac saw the guy one last time at the cashers, but there was no awkward moment this time. He figured he just liked his scarf or something. He did seem like a scarf kind of guy.

 

*

 

Their pack meetings never seemed to go according to plan.

As soon as Isaac arrived at Derek’s loft, they were immediately heading out to rescue Jackson, who called to tell them that the alpha twins were circling him in the woods.

“Why the hell did the idiot go through the woods!? We _just_ agreed not to enter the damn place alone!” Erica complains while running and everyone snorts in agreement. Derik actually growled in frustration, and Isaac thinks Jackson may not live through the day any case. He didn’t really care though.

 

The battle was actually quite anticlimactic. The twins left as soon as the pack reached Jackson, and that was it.

“Maybe Jackson’s the first target? They could’ve been checking him out in advance. He is the most unstable.” Boyd calmly states and Jackson snarls. Boyd doesn’t pay any attention to him, keeping his eyes on Derek.

“Maybe. We really shouldn’t be on our own from now on.” Derek glares at Jackson, and he actually looks a little guilty. 

 

Then there it was. The familiar feeling of being watched. Isaac snaps his head around, and sure enough, between the trees in the dark, was a tall figure watching them. It was the guy he saw at the grocery store.

“That guy,” Isaac calls to the pack in an alarmed tone, not taking his eyes off of him, “I think he’s stalking me.”

“Huh?” Scott looks towards where Isaac is staring, and the guy quickly melts into the shadows. Scott draws in a breath, eyes wide, while the others looks puzzled. The two look at each other and hurriedly runs to where the guy disappeared.  
The guy was gone. No trace at all.

“Derek?” Scott calls out. “We may have another problem.”

Yeah, Isaac was already hating the pack meeting they were going to have tonight.

 

And this time, _Boyd special_ wasn’t going to make it any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one’s who can’t image what the creepy grocery guy looks like, in my mind he is played by Alex Pettyfer.  
> (http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2489/3722598085_f4a7ff2d1f_o.jpg) 
> 
> (I actually googled “hot British men” to find a model. I don’t know anything about him, but am about to watch _Stormbreaker_. And if I like him, I will move on to _I Am Number Four_. )


	3. Pack meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wrote “Alphas – four left”, “Peter” and “stalker guy” on the chalk board ― the one Stiles brought from who knows where ― and turned around to face the rest of the pack, sitting in various places in the loft.
> 
> He sighed and opened his mouth. "So, which problem do you want to tackle first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said "a while," I didn't really mean almost a month. But, well, here it is.

Derek wrote “Alphas – four left”, “Peter” and “stalker guy” on the chalk board ― the one Stiles brought from who knows where ― and turned around to face the rest of the pack, sitting in various places in the loft. Scott and Isaac sitting on the table, Boyd and Erica on the couch, and Jackson leaning against the staircase.  
They looked beyond exhausted, and Derek couldn't blame them. It was a hell of a few days. And that was compared to the past three months of them constantly dealing with the alphas.

He sighed and opened his mouth. "So, which problem do you want to tackle first?"

They all started talking at once, just short from shouting.  
Derek didn’t blame them, but he still wanted to punch them all in their faces. He wanted to punch anything right now, really.  
He saw Isaac raising his hand and shut everyone up so he could talk.

“I was wandering about Peter.” Isaac started. “You told me that red eyes meant alpha, yellow meant beta and blue meant that you’ve killed a human… purposefully or not.” Isaac added quickly and Derek just nodded to continue. “Then, what does Peter’s eyes mean? You guys saw his eyes glow silver right? ”

It was a good question. A good question that Derek couldn’t answer.

“I don’t know.” Derek admitted. It was annoying how little he knew about the supernatural. He knew the fundamentals of werewolves, but his family died before he learned advanced knowledge. “The only colors I know of are the three you already know. I never heard anything about silver eyes. He must have gotten it after leaving two and a half months ago.”

“Well that’s great.” Jackson moaned — or rather whined. “He could be some kind of super werewolf and we know squat.” He turns to Scott. “How about you just ask Stilinski? He seems to have fallen to the dark side by the sounds of it.”

Scott glared at Jackson. “Stiles just got back from his grandmother’s three days ago. He’s been away for over three months. How the hell can he be involved? Peter’s just bluffing, _as always_.”

That actually eased Derek’s mind a little. To be honest, what Peter said about Stiles was bothering him a lot. They were determined to leave the humans out of the shit that was happening at the moment.  
He shouldn’t have worried, really. Peter just wanted to fuck with their minds.

Jackson huffs, but drops the matter.

“How about we ask Deaton about the eyes when he comes back from his supply trip or whatever.” Boyd suggests. “We could also ask about the pendant the Sheriff had. Maybe he could give us something similar for protection.”

Derek had forgotten about the pendant, despite it being rather impressive, being completely focused on his uncle. Good thing Deaton thought to give it to Stiles, or they might have lost the Sheriff.  
He nods to Boyd, grateful. The beta was a good addition to the pack.

“So, we are going to leave Peter until Deaton comes back? He’s coming back soon right?” Erica voices out.

Deaton had left only four days ago. Apparently, there were things he had to pick up in Europe personally. Scott said he did that once in a while.

“He should come back within the week. Until then, you all avoid Peter.” Derek looks around the loft at the pack and everyone nods.

Derek wrote “Ask Deaton” next to the word “Peter.” It was an answer He wasn’t particularly looking forward to.

“So,” Scott started. “the stalker guy. Do you think he’s part of the alpha pack?”

It was the most likely answer, and everyone seemed to agree. The thought was depressing. They have killed off one of them at last – though it was Peter who did it – and now they have another. Maybe he was brought to fill in Ennis’s gap? Is it that easy for them to find a replacement?

 

The meeting went on for several more minutes, but nothing got solved, so Derek decided to end the meeting for today.

“OK, pack. Avoid Peter. Be with someone in the pack at all times. Keep your eyes open for the alphas and the mystery guy. He’s most likely another alpha, so don’t approach him unnecessarily. We will meet here tomorrow morning.”

There was silence. The pack glanced at each other and Scott opened his mouth. “Derek, school starts tomorrow.”

Shit. How could he have forgotten?

“After school, then. Just do as normal, but stay with the pack. Don’t talk to Stiles, Allison or Lydia. The alphas won’t attack you at school, but there is a possibility that they are spying on you. We are not going to involve the humans in this.”

They all nod, and start to get ready for home.

Apart from Jackson of cause, who now lived with Derek, because he was “dead.” He was also not going to school, which meant that it was going to be one on one with the douche tomorrow.  
The boy was getting better, but he still had a long way to go to be pleasant. 

Derek got his car keys out of his pocket, ready to drive his betas home, and stared at the blackboard.

He was going to _hate_ the coming months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pointing out mistakes are welcome as always.


	4. Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, fuck.” Isaac whispered. “It’s him. It’s the stalker guy.”

So now they were juniors.

Scott didn't really feel any changes. There were new students, less seniors to worry about and probably new teachers. Nothing that effected Scott that much.  
Studying would become harder, though. But it still wasn't in the list of things to worry about, what with the whole werewolf thing happening. His mum knowing the hole situation helped. She's too worried about his life to worry about his grades.

The only significant difference was that he was with his pack rather than with Stiles.

It sucked, really. Not being able to talk to him. But he confronted the alphas, saw what they were capable of, _things_ that made Peter look like a sane being. He couldn't bare to lose his best friend just because he was important to Scott.  
The only thing he could do was to get rid of the alphas. All was going back to normal after that ― as normal as it could get for a werewolf, that is.

 

The pack was huddled in a corner were they could see the entrance of the school. They all agreed that before class, they would just check how the humans were doing.  
They weren’t going to talk to them. They weren’t even going to get close to them.  
Just check from afar, make sure they were happy and healthy, and then leave them to their merry ways.  
People may notice the lack of _ScottandStiles_ , but the cover was that they were on a “break”, as well as with Allison.

Scott was talking with Isaac and Boyd about lacrosse, and Erica was playing with her phone, hand entwined with Boyd's. (They hadn't exactly said they were together, and it's not like anyone saw them kissing or anything, so there was a possibility that it was more of a brother and sister type of thing. But Scott thought the two made a cute couple. In a scary sort of way.)  
None of them were looking at the entrance, but their ears were focused, listening for familiar voices.

“I hear Lydia.” Erica murmured (She seemed to have the keenest ears among the betas). She looked up from her phone and raised one brow. “And she’s talking to a guy with a hot accent.”

Now all the pack where staring at the door, where they should shortly come through. And yes, Scott could hear Lydia enthusiastically talking to a guy who was replying with a British accent. He could also hear Allison’s heartbeat right next to Lydia.

“Lydia’s still together with Jackson right?” Isaac asked looking puzzled. “Because that sounds a lot like flirting.”

Everyone just shrugged in response.  
It was Lydia they were talking about. In Scott’s opinion, she could easily juggle two guys if she wanted to.

Not this guy though, as it seemed like he wasn't that interested in what Lydia was saying. Just replying and politely declining the invitation to one of her upcoming parties.

The three entered the school and Erica hummed. “God, the guy has hot everything.”

Boyd made a tired face at the comment, while Scott and Isaac widened their eyes.

“Oh, fuck.” Isaac whispered. “It’s him. It’s the stalker guy.”

The guy looked a bit different seen in daylight ― less spooky, less dangerous and a lot more like a teenager ―, but it was definitely the guy they saw in the woods.  
Erica and Boyd sucked in their breaths and stared at the guy with narrow eyes.

 

_Who was staring right back._

Crap. He could hear them talk couldn’t he?

 

Allison noticed the pack’s presence, and immediately saw the tension between the guy and the pack. She stiffened and placed a hand on Lydia’s shoulder. Her body ready to react to any situation.  
Lydia frowned at Allison, but caught up on the atmosphere soon enough.

Scott could hear Allison's heart rate rising.  
Which meant the guy could hear it, too, because he gave a quick glance towards her and narrowed his eyes and _this was not happening_.

It was like right before a storm, when everything was quiet but you could feel the disaster approaching. 

None of them moved while students walked passed them.  
Scott didn't know what to do ― they never thought of the possibility of the alphas attending school.

The guy’s eyes met Scott’s with a calculating stare. He had deep green eyes, with the hint of some blue.  
They were eyes that should look soothing, but instead they somehow managed to look like a predator’s.

Suddenly the guy’s gaze shifted sideways towards somewhere between him and the pack, like something caught his eyes. Or ears, maybe.

Scott risked taking his eyes off of the guy and glanced at where he was looking at.

 

Where he found Stiles just coming out of the office.

And _fuck THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING._

 

Scott panicked.  
Did the alphas figure out that Stiles was his friend?

He tried to turn to see the guy’s reaction, but stopped when he saw Stiles beam at… Lydia?

“Hey, James! Perfect timing.” Stiles shouted out, seemingly not noticing the pack standing there, now with their jaws hanging open ― which they should really close, because it’s like shouting out that they were friends with Stiles.  
And, okay, not Lydia then.

Stiles strode towards the guy ― because of course “James” was the stalker guy, and of course Stiles managed to get involved with the alphas somehow ―, but stopped mid way. He stared at the guy for a few seconds, and then turned to face the pack with a frown, probably noticing the panic starting to show on Allison’s face. 

Stiles’ eyes narrowed seeing the state of the pack.  
They were glaring now. Probably eyes starting to glow a little. And was Isaac growling?

After a beat, Stiles sighed, closed his eyes, and opened his mouth.

 

"Please tell me you didn't piss the werewolf's off? I am _not_ going to deal with that."

 

That, was not aimed towards the pack.

Sure enough, it was the guy, _James_ , that answered.

"I may have sort of stalked the curly one?"

He sounded like a child who was caught stealing cookies.  
 _He was smiling guiltily like a puppy._

Scott was completely lost, and this time, it wasn’t only him.

Stiles sighed and opened his eyes. He mouthed “will explain” to Scott before turning his attention to James.

“We are going to talk about this when we get home.” Stiles said in a stern voice, which James responded by nodding sheepishly. “Where’s Ania?”

James seemed to relax at the change of topic, and then replied in a slightly annoyed tone. “Probably still arguing with Peter. Something about the density versus length of time.”

 

Everyone’s heart skipped at the mention of the name Peter.

And the plan to stay away from the humans?  
Totally out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm slow with the updates, but it's a busy time for me, so bare with me?


	5. Ania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac reeked of annoyance and jelousy throughout the morning.
> 
> It didn’t help that James kept smirking at them every time he saw the pack in the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. Hope some of you are still interested in the story :)

“You left Ania at home? You were supposed to give her a lift. Does she even know where the school is?” Stiles said to James in an exasperated voice.

“I’m sorry, but you know how the two can be like! It was going to take ages for her to even listen to me, and I was going to be late. I don’t want to be late on my first day and make a bad impression. She could just find you if you let her, you know that.”

The two kept talking while the pack were frozen, not really listening to the conversation after the word Peter reached their ears.  
Scott tried to open his mouth but Isaac beat him to it.

“Peter? Do you mean _Peter_ Peter? Please tell me it’s not Peter _Hale_. You _hate_ creepy uncle Peter!” 

His voice was pleading, but when Stiles turned around he had his guilty face on, which was enough of an answer.  
Fuck, it was totally the zombie werewolf Peter.

“Can we talk about this later? People are starting to stare.” Stiles said. ”I know you’re all confused and probably worried …… and maybe angry, but everything’s fine. He's not one of the alphas. I promise I will tell you everything, okey?”

And just when Scott was about to protest, a fireball strode through the school entrance.

Not _literally_ a fireball, of course.  
It was a girl, with long wild heir, the color of flames. It was so red that it had to be dyed, but somehow looked perfectly natural at the same time. She had forest green eyes and thick brows that strengthened her features.

She had an aura of a wild animal, and was breathtakingly beautiful.

The girl had all the student’s eyes on her, but didn’t give a single glance, eyes fixed on Stiles.  
Scott had a pretty good guess that this was Ania, and that was conformed by Stiles calling her name.

Ania stopped right next to Stiles, tangled her arm with his ― students were gaping at Stiles, and Scott would have too, if it weren’t for the current situation ― and opened her mouth, reveling that she had a calm, deep voice that was monotone. “Stiles, Peter wishes you a lovely day. And we need to discuss which one of us you like better, Peter or I.” She then faced the pack, who were now close enough that other students would't hear their conversation, and continued. “You must be Stiles’ old pack, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Would one of you happen to be Scott McCall? ”

Still stunned, Scott slowly raised his hand without a word.  
Ania stared right into his eyes, and he felt a little frightened. It was really like being stared by a tiger or something.

“I brought a message from Peter. He says ‘told you so’. I have no further information, so I cannot conform the meaning of this statement. He said you would be able to understand.”

Stiles face palmed, and the pack growled in unison.

*

Stiles somehow talked the pack out of explaining at that moment, and left with James and Ania for their first class. The pack kept their eyes and ears on them whenever possible. Which was not that much, as Stiles was in all the advanced classes and Erica and Boyd were the only ones that had some classes with him, and they were all in the afternoon.

Stiles and his two companions were the hot topic of the school that day, and it would probably last for at least a week.  
Erica heard more than a few girls talking about how Stiles had transformed from lanky and annoying to muscular and hot. She knew this was wrong. That Stile was quite fit even before all the warewolf stuff happened - It wasn't a lie when she told him she used to have crush on him -. And after Scott was bitten, Stiles did a lot of training to keep up with him, which had definately imprioved his physiques. It was just that no one paid attention to notice.  
However, Stiles did seem to flail less and he was more calm, so that must make quite a difference to other people.

Erica was actually taking the situation better than eny of the others. She trusted Stiles when he said James wasn's one of the alpha pack, though she didn't like that he was with a warewolf that wasn't in their pack.  
Scott and Isaac reeked of annoyance and jelousy throughout the morning. It didn’t help that James kept smirking at them every time he saw the pack in the hall. He seemed to have all his classes with Stiles, along with Ania. They never left Stiles' side.

 

At last it was lunchtime, and Scott practically draged Stiles out to the garden with his lunch. Erica got a glimpse of Lydia and Allison in the cafeteria. Seemed like they were still going to be out of the loop for a while. James growld in protest, but Stiles soothed him, wich was really making Erica think of them as a dog and it's master.  
Ania was quiet, still pretty much attached to Stiles. Erica couldn't figure out if she was Stiles' girlfriend, as there was a definate lack of flirty-ness, but maybe it was just how they were. The whole school seemd to think they were together though, making the boys envy Stiles and the girls moan that all the hot one's were taken. Erica wanted to ripp their eyes out. They used to think of Stiles as worthless. 

The pack, Stiles and his companions sat at the bench farthest from the school. Scott opened his mouth as soon as they were all seated.

"Stiles, why the hell are you with another werewolf!?” Scott whisper shouted with a little hurt in his voice. "We talked about this. You and Allison and Lydia are supposed to stay away from the supernatural stuff! It's dangerous for humans!”

The pack all nodded in agreement, and Stiles let out a sigh.

“First of all, I didn’t vote for that plan. Yes, I know it was dangerous, but you can’t just cut you’re friend off every time a supernatural danger occurs. God knows how many of that we will have in the future. I only agreed to leave because I actually had to visit my grandma.” 

Erica felt a little guilty, and she felt that the others shared the feeling. But they really didn’t want Stiles to get hurt. The memory of Stile getting beaten up by Gerard was still vivid in her mind.

“We just want you to be safe.” Isaac murmured.

“I know.” Stiles smiled at him with a sad but warm smile. He soon changed it into the more bright, cheeky grin that Erica loved. “Anyway, secondly.”

Stiles looked around at the pack, and after a pause, continued.

“James isn’a werewolf. He’s a vampire."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm on tumbler more often, so if you want to check if i'm still alive.  
> http://sa-ki-chan.tumblr.com


End file.
